


Temporary fear

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk gets called in to eliminate the presence of a ghost but ... It's not exactly what he expected it to be
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Temporary fear

"We know you're good with evil spirits ... Please help us ! We need your help."

This was the third time this week that someone came to the guild to ask Milk for help with spirits. Milk wasn't the type to be superstitious for nothing and knew that truly evil spirits were quite rare. But three people in a row was becoming quite alarming. 

"Is this about the clock tower again ? I wanted to gather informations about it before actually going there. It's better not to rush things, especially with spirits."

"B-but it's becoming impossible to get into the tower now ! And we need to repair the giant bell as soon as possible ! Please, we're begging you ..."

Milk sighed and looked at the rest of his guild. 

"Would you mind if I go and help them for today ? I'll go back to work on the arena championship right after it ..."

"Heh. We know you're GOOD enough to be able to DEFEAT them even with a few HOURS of delay. Go to the ghost FILLED tower or somethin'."

"Thanks ... I'll do my best !"

Milk knew full well that doing his best was probably be still a catastrophy. Haunted places were rarely a good thing to fight against, especially if you didn't know what kind of ghost were in. Usually, Ghosts of good people almost never made enough things to really scared people. It was usually just them making little signs to their loved ones to show that they were still here to protect them, and even if that could scare them most peaceful ghost would stop immediately because their role was to be reassuring. But from the descriptions Milk had, this wasn't just a window suddenly closing or a pot moving by a few inches. No, this place was haunted by a powerful being that manifested with things that you could see in movies. They were making objects float and move around for hours, loud noises and shut doors on a regular basis every time someone came close to the place... Definitely bad signs. But Milk still wasn't sure about how should he act with this soul. 

He usually dealt with evil spirits. Well, evil was a big word ... They were more tricksters than anything else. Spirits never had a physical body in the first place. They were born out of a concept like greed or the desire to see people scared, so they were simply manifestations of them. No personality or defining traits. And so with them not being able to exist outside of these concepts, the idea of redemption was pointless. But ghosts ... They had a life before. Sometimes, they would make messes like these just for people not to forget they existed once. Other times they would hate anyone because their life was simply miserably and they couldn't stand the idea of seeing people happy. Their feelings were valid, but they also had to be stopped when their manifestations hurted other people. And that was quite tricky.

When milk arrived at the clock tower, a group of cookies were cheering him up, waiting impatiently to be able to go back in the tower. But ... One of the cookies seemed just nervous. It was a lady in a maid outfit, that looked at the ground with a clenched fist. And when Milk was about to enter the tower she rushed to his side and whispered something.

"Excuse me, but ... Do you know if the relocation of this ghost might be possible ?"

"Oh ! Well ... I never really thought of such thing. I probably think it's not. It's hard to convince someone who's dead that they should move to another place."

"... Alright"

She seemed deeply pained by that answer. The paladin felt bad for her but he has to say the truth. She slowly walked away as he opened the door and entered the place. 

It was rather dark inside, but quite spacious. The place was filled with rooms with different stocks of useful tools, no wonder the inhabitants wanted to get its access back. He roamed around from room to room until he opened one door and it started. 

Flying shelves, random old toys floating around the room, even the clock on the wall started to work in reverse. The poor man was about to back up and slam the door and reminded himself why he was there. He could protect himself with his shield, everything will be fine. 

"If there are any spirits here, I demand you to calm down right now ! I am here to talk peacefully and I do not wish to use force against you."

Slowly but surely the floating objects got back to the ground and milk sighed in relief. They seemed to have at least understood the message behind his words. He started to observe the room to see if there was anything special that a ghost might feel comfortable with, until he heard sobs. He shivered and felt a little scared until he noticed that they weren't coming from nowhere. In a corner of the room a small girl was hugging her doll and crying deeply, with her whole body shaking. Milk immediately forgot about any kind of ghost that could've been around. He rushed over to her side dropping both shield and mace on the ground. 

"Is everything alright ? I'm here, don't worry ... I'm a friend."

"There's ghosts ... They're always around and ... Sniff ... They won't leave me alone ... I just wanted to play hide and seek and I got stuck and I'm just ... So scared ..."

"I'm here to tell the ghost to leave, so it won't hurt you anymore yeah ?"

"Sniff ... Thank you ..."

She whipped her tears on her doll and gently grabbed the man's hand. Milk felt an overwhelming happiness in every portion of his body. He never felt better than when people felt protected around him. The little girl's breath slowly got better and she seemed a little less nervous. 

"Blackberry comes here sometimes and she's very nice. But now there's a lot of people that come right now and they make a lot of noises and are very scary... And every time they come the ghost comes back..."

"Sometimes ? Wait ... How long have you been here ?"

"I don't know... I was playing hide and seek and got lost and then people didn't come and I waited but I was always too scared to leave because it's very dark outside and the ghosts always come when I'm scared ..."

Suddenly the door shut behind milk. It was just a normal thing that happened due to the air pushing through but Onion got startled. The girl started immediately going back to tears and ... It came back. The clock, the shelves, the toys ... Everything floated again. And Milk didn't take long to understand that her being her for quite a long time and having a ghost around seemed too coincidential. But the thing is ... She was very obviously not aware that she wasn't alive anymore. Onion was very much dead and the reason why her powers were so violent was simply because she didn't even know she had them. 

Milk gently held her against his chest, grabbed the mace on the floor and shook it around. It wasn't meant to do anything special, just make the little girl believe that something would happen. 

"I am asking this tormented soul to leave this tower and child alone ! I understand you might be a nice spirit but what you are doing is wrong ! Leave this place be and please return to the place you belong !" 

The kid hugged him closer and calmed down once again, feeling finally comforted. The man let out a reassured sigh and put the mace down. 

"... Do you want to leave the tower with me ? The ghost won't hurt us now."

"Sniff ... Yes ..."

The crowed cheered the arrival of the hero that got out of the tower with a smile. He assured to everyone that the tower was now ghost free and that he has fulfilled his duty. He waited a little bit for everyone to leave either inside of the tower or go back to their house and rushed towards the maid he saw earlier. 

"E-excuse me miss ! Do you think you know somewhere where you could rehome a ghost ?"

"... Yes ?"

The man took a little doll from behind his shield and put it between the lady's hands. She gasped and even if her face seemed rather bland, it looked like she was holding tears. 

"I'm counting on you for this one, Blackberry."


End file.
